My Knight in shiny armor
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Lancelot is the princess in need of his knight in shiny armor. Percival is really not amused. Lancelot/Percival


**Summary** : Lancelot is the princess in need of his knight in shiny armor. Percival is really not amused. Lancelot/Percival

 **Author's note** : Thanks a lot to the wonderful cordis-mensis for helping me with this fic! (I apologize for any mistakes, since English is not my first language).

* * *

 **My Knight in shiny armor**

* * *

"So, tell me Percy, what do you like about me?"

If looks could kill, James would already be dead, but then again, they would have been dead long ago, if it weren't for Percival. The man always had an air of seriousness and a look of stern concentration on his face that only deepened with the intensity of a fight.

The room was dark. Light only came through a single light bulb which looked ready to fall and shatter on the floor. Still, it was easy for James to follow the battle.

"Don't you think I'm a little busy at the moment?" Percival sliced the throat of a man in one smooth movement before sliding between the legs of another guy only to kill him a few seconds later.

Blood was on his face and splattered all over his normally immaculate shirt, but to Lancelot, his lover had never looked more perfect than in this instant.

He grinned when Percival looked at him for only a second. He certainly was beautiful, even with messy hair and rumpled clothes. If the situation had been different, he would have already kissed him and taken him to bed.

"Come on, Percy. Just answer my question."

A man screamed when a blade punctured his lungs and he soon fell dead on the floor. The sound didn't seem to bother Percival as he started killing another guard.

"I fucking hate you right now, Lancelot. So I'm afraid it will have to wait."

"How many times will I have to ask you to call me James?" The knight sighed.

Percival's gun fell on the floor as a man almost knocked him down, but he managed to turn and pick it in a matter of seconds.

"One more time, it seems," he muttered. "You know it's not proper to do that during a mission".

James grinned from the place where he was seated. He was not particularly at ease. His chair was so old it appeared like it would collapse at any second and the binding on his hands were so rigid he could hardly move. He had been there for at least five bloody hours. He couldn't wait to be able to stand up again. However, he was perfectly content watching his savior beat the shit out of a dozen men.

Two more guards fell. Percival only had a gun and a knife to do the job, but it was obvious that he didn't have many bullets left. Most of the work was accomplished by the sharp dagger that Lancelot had found on so many occasions hidden beneath his lover's clothes.

"And of course you couldn't free yourself." Percival mumbled.

The knight grabbed one of his opponents to shield himself from gunshots before sticking his blade in the man's throat.

"You know I love it when you play the knight in shiny armor", Lancelot answered with a grin.

And damn, it was absolutely true.

Percival was fucking hot in his fancy suit and his battle face, especially since James knew what was concealed beneath the suit. He knew that body and he loved watching the muscles move inside this tight shirt which was now tarnished with blood.

He shuddered on his chair.

This was way too erotic to be right. This had to be a kink or something. How could a battle be so pleasurable to watch?

"You are not a bloody useless princess," Percival interjected. "Even though I'll admit, you do share some characteristics with one."

"Oh really? " Lancelot asked. "Like what?"

Percival seemed to think for a moment, but it was difficult to tell since he was busy beheading a man.

"You are fucking annoying", he finally answered before throwing the body to the ground.

"You wound me, Percy. Do you not love me anymore?"

The man crouched as a guard fired at him before he went to find a spot to hide. He fell behind an old wooden desk, bullets destroying progressively that piece of furniture.

He wasn't in a good place, but James knew his lover would survive. He was proven true when the man with the gun stiffened before falling dead, a blade stuck into his left orbit.

"Nice one", Lancelot commented. "I didn't know you were that good with projectiles."

"Me neither", Percival admitted behind him. "But it appears I have mastered this art by throwing stuff in your face to make you shut up."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you threw yourself at me, if you know what I mean", Lancelot answered with a wink.

He moaned when Percival hit him at the back of his head, but when the man leaned down to kiss him, he answered with frantic passion. God, he had missed this. The wait had been long and painful, but he had managed to hang on to the thought of a kiss like that, to the thought of his lover. He moaned when Percival pulled away, only to sigh a few seconds later when the man kissed him again.

"You act like a child", Percival whispered against his lips.

Lancelot watched carefully when his lover knelt to undo his bonds. It was painful, but he tried not to show any discomfort. He was a Kingsman. He was supposed to be able to endure such pain without flinching.

"And yet you know perfectly well that I am not a child." He choked.

"That, I do", Percival confirmed slowly before getting up.

He glanced down at his partner with a smirk, which only made James smile a bit more.

"I love you, you know", Lancelot said.

"I love you too", Percival replied. "But I would feel more at ease if you stopped being so restless."

"Ah, but it's part of my charm, darling."

Percival rolled his eyes, but if a smile was still graced his lips. He took a tissue from his pocket to clean the blood on his face, but he only managed to smear it.

"Now you really look like a serial killer," James smiled from his chair.

He was finally free, but he didn't feel like getting up for the moment. The places where the bonds had been were hurting like hell, and he was still a bit dizzy.

"Technically, I did kill a dozen men", Percival pointed out.

Lancelot smile faded a bit when he tried to get up. He was still hurt and he only managed to fall back in his chair.

"Get your skinny arse over here, Percy. I think that I might need a hand, or a dashing spy to help me."

He winked at him and Percival chuckled.

Nevertheless, when his lover finally lifted him from the chair, Lancelot hissed. It did hurt a lot and, judging by Percival's worried glances, he looked worse than what he had anticipated.

"I'm fine", he mumbled as his partner helped him.

"No you're not", was Percival's answer. "You need help. What the hell did they do to you?"

Lancelot shrugged.

"Nothing unusual", he stated. "The 'tell me everything or I will cut you into tiny pieces' stuff that we all experienced at least once."

Percival's eyes darkened.

"I'm going to kill them."

"I believe you just did", Lancelot said with a laugh.

He groaned a few moments afterwards.

"Ouch, that hurt", he mumbled. "Maybe I'm a tad injured."

"You're not going to move for the next week, I will make sure of that."

Lancelot winced internally. He knew perfectly well how his lover reacted every time he was seriously hurt during a mission. Percival could become a complete mother hen when wanted to. It was infuriating and touching at the same time. Percival loved him, even if he didn't tell him every day.

"I will try to be nice, this time", James promised.

They were finally outside, after passing many corridors filled with dead bodies. Percival's job was exemplary, as usual, even if much more blood was this time splattered on the walls and the floor.

But now, the sunlight stroked Lancelot's face and he felt content and at peace.

"You are the worst patient ever, James. I know you won't stay still for a minute, even if you try."

This remark brought a smile to Lancelot's face, followed by a laugh.

Percy was right, James thought, but he couldn't care less. His knight in shiny armor had found him and they would both be okay. He just had one question left unanswered.

"Tell me, Percy, if I'm the princess and you are the knight, does that mean I'm getting some action tonight?"

His partner rolled his eyes before answering with a grin.

"Anything to make you shut up."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
